Fake
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun semudah itu... / Untuk Infantrum Challenge: MSCS


**A/N **: Yosh~ Ini fic kedua yang saya publish dalam satu hari~ Ini **untuk Infantrum Challenge: MSCS**~ Maaf kalau hancur banget~ Ini ngerjainnya ngebut sih~ Judulnya aja ngasal XD

* * *

"Kami berangkat dulu ya…"

Naoto dan Souji memasuki mobil keluarga Naoto. Dengan sebuah suara mesin, mobil itu bergerak menjauh Shirogane Manor.

Sang gadis menatap sebuah surat yang dipegangnya, lengkap dengan sebuah lilin yang biasanya digunakan untuk menutup surat pada abad ke-18.

_Kepada yang terhormat Shirogane Naoto,_

_Kami mengirimkan surat ini pada anda karena ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Kasus ini sangat rahasia, jadi saya minta hanya anda dan orang kepercayaan anda yang datang ke tempat yang telah kami tentukan._

Mata keabuan milik sang gadis terpejam sejenak, berusaha membayangkan apa yang diinginkan orang yang mengiriminya surat-permintaan-penyelidikan ini. Tapi selama beberapa hari setelah dia menerima surat ini, dia tidak bisa menemukan indikasi-indikasi apa pun yang bisa dihubungkan dengan sang pengirim.

"Ada apa Naoto?" Souji memperhatikan Naoto yang mulai mengerutkan dahi, Naoto pasti sedang mencoba menebak siapa sang pengirim, sampai-sampai dia tidak menjawab Senpai-nya bahkan mendengarnya.

Tidak ada gunanya berasumsi tanpa ada petunjuk, itulah yang ingin dikatakan Souji sekarang juga pada Naoto, dia sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan pengirim yang tidak jelas.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Naoto…" Souji memalingkan wajahnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar kendaraan beroda empat yang dinaikinya, "kita belum tahu apa-apa soal si pengirim, jadi sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu memikirkannya karena kita juga perlu tenaga untuk ke tempat tujuan."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Souji, Naoto kembali membaca surat di tangannya, membaca lanjutan kalimat dari yang tadi dibacanya.

_Tempat pertemuannya ada di sebuah vila kecil di pinggir sebuah tebing pantai. Tempat yang cukup terpencil karena sekitarnya dikelilingi oleh hutan lebat. Anda akan harus memanjat tebing tersebut agar bisa sampai di vila, karena di hutan, banyak sekali pembunuh bayaran pilihan musuh yang sudah mengetahui bahwa kami menyewa seorang detektif, dan mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh siapa pun._

_Kami hanya yakin bahwa bagian tebing pantai adalah tempat yang paling aman. Di sana kami selalu menaruh beberapa penjaga, dan tidak pernah ada penyerangan di sana. Tolong dimaklumi, kami sudah menyiapkan peralatan memanjat yang diperlukan di sana._

_Sekian dari surat kami, terima kasih._

"Ya…" Naoto menanggapi perkataan Souji lalu melipat surat itu kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Naoto-sama," Yakushiji membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilahkan Naoto dan Souji turun dan menapakkan kaki ke pasir pantai putih di bawah langit senja.

"Terima kasih, Yakushiji-san," sang detektif memberi hormat pada sekretaris keluarganya, "tolong bilang pada kakek bahwa aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Baik," Yakushiji terlihat ragu untuk meninggalkan Naoto sendiri di tempat orang yang tidak dikenal, lagi pula dia sudah merawat gadis itu sejak masih sangat kecil, dia merasa seperti meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di sebuah kandang buaya. Tapi di sini ada Souji… Setidaknya dia merasa sedikit aman dengan keberadaan sang pemuda.

Mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat itu kembali berjalan melewati pantai sampai tidak terlihat dari pandangan kedua remaja itu. Setelah mobil mereka benar-benar tidak terlihat, mereka berjalan menuju satu-satunya tebing yang dimaksud.

"Apakah anda Shirogane Naoto?" Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam menghampiri mereka berdua, Naoto menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Ya, saya Shirogane Naoto, dan ini rekan saya Seta Souji…" Naoto memperkenalkan Souji yang kemudian memberi hormat.

"Peralatan kalian ada di sini," pria itu memandu mereka ke salah satu tepi tebing, memunculkan sebuah tenda yang cukup untuk satu orang, "silahkan berganti pakaian anda di sini…"

Naoto masuk terlebih dahulu, memberi isyarat pada Souji agar berjaga di luar, lalu mengganti pakaiannya kurang dari 5 menit.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga saja…" Setelah semua pakaiannya ditaruh di sebuah tas punggung yang tidak terlalu besar, Ia memasang sebuah _pistol holder _dan revolver miliknya di pinggangnya.

Setelah Naoto keluar, Souji juga dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya.

Kemudian mereka memasang peralatan memanjat mereka dan mulai memanjat, mata tajam Naoto terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik para penjaga di bawah.

"Mereka pergi…" Souji bergumam pelan, Ia juga melihat bahwa para penjaga itu berlari masuk kembali ke hutan.

Naoto menghela napas, Ia sudah menyangka bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi mereka sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Perlahan demi perlahan, mereka berdua mencoba mencari pijakan yang cukup kuat menahan berat mereka masing-masing. Tali yang mereka gunakan menegang akibat dari berat badan mereka berdua.

"Hati-hati Naoto!" Souji memberi peringatan Naoto sempat tergelincir karena batu yang dipijaknya tidak kuat. Dengan sigap, tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya, kakinya yang tergelincir berusaha mencari pijakan yang tepat.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Ucap Naoto setelah menemukan keseimbangannya kembali didapatkannya.

Angin laut yang dingin mulai berhembus, bisa mereka berdua rasakan di kulit mereka berdua yang mulai basah akibat keringat. Mereka bahkan belum setengah jalan sampai puncak tebing, tapi apa daya, olahraga berat yang mengandalkan kekuatan, keseimbangan dan kelenturan tubuh ini belum benar-benar mereka kuasai.

Tanpa sengaja, kaki Souji menginjak bagian batu tebing yang tidak cukup kuat dan membuat beberapa batu berukuran sedang berjatuhan, mengarah pada Naoto.

"Naoto!"

Gadis itu berhasil menghindari sebagian besar dari batu tersebut, tapi batu terbesar tak bisa dia hindari dan mengenai pelipis kanannya.

Genggaman pada batu yang jadi tumpuannya terlepas akibat rasa kaget dan lemas, kakinya juga ikut tergelincir akibat mati rasa yang tiba-tiba dialaminya.

Dari pelipisnya, darah merah mengalir perlahan, rasa pusing membuat kepalanya berat dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih untuk sesaat. Souji dengan cepat mencoba menarik tali penghubung Ia dengan Naoto, tapi Ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa tali ini bisa tahan.

* * *

Naoto's POV

* * *

Kenapa semuanya putih?

"Senpai?" Aku berusaha memanggil Senpai, tapi tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya gemaan suaraku sendiri.

Suara isakan tangis menggema di ruangan hampa itu, di hadapanku, seorang anak kecil sedang menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Ayah sama Ibu harus pergi…" Ia terus mengucapkan hal itu.

"Itu… Aku?"

"Naoto!"

* * *

"Naoto!" Ngg? Apakah Senpai memanggil?

Aku membuka paksa mataku perlahan, samar-samar aku bisa melihat Senpai yang berteriak ke arahku, "Sen… Pai…?"

Senpai terlihat menghela napas lega saat melihatku sudah mulai melihatku sadar, tapi kepanikan kembali memenuhi wajahnya.

"Cepat! Ambil pijakan!"

Pijakan?

Aku merasa tubuhku bergelantungan, Senpai terus berteriak dari atas sana… Meneriaki namaku… Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti apa maksudnya, kepalaku rasanya sakit dan berat…

Setetes air hangat mengenai mengenai wajahku, rasanya aku ingin mengusapnya tapi tidak bisa… Rasanya lemas…

Tetesan air itu meluncur dari pipiku menuju mulutku, tanpa kuinginkan, aku merasakannya di lidahku.

Ini darah…

Otakku akhirnya mulai bekerja, aku berusaha meraih dinding tebing yang agak jauh dari jangkauanku, tapi percuma…

Saat akhirnya jarak antara tanganku dan batuan itu hanya sekitar satu meter aku merasa bahwa tubuhku terjatuh ke bawah dengan cepat.

Aku berusaha menahan jatuh dengan meraih dinding tebing, tapi kuku dan jemariku yang berusaha menahannya hanya mengeluarkan darah akibat kasarnya dinding itu dan sama sekali tidak menahan jatuhku.

Aku merasakan kepalaku kembali terhantam sesuatu… Yang terakhir kali kuingat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap adalah… Senpai yang bergelantungan tak bernyawa dengan kepala berlubang…


End file.
